Too Dangerous to Exist
by Ishtarr
Summary: A moment, in the final battle, focusing on Kohaku, Sesshoumaru, and Naraku. Based on Naraku's line about Sesshoumaru. "Those around you will die." Oneshot.


* * *

Disclaimer: Inuyasha belongs to Rumiko Takahashi.

* * *

AN: If you don't want to read about the some implied end of the Sesshoumaru, **do not read on!**

* * *

Summary: A possible, though very unlikely, moment in the inevitable final battle. Focuses between Kohaku, Sesshoumaru, Naraku. Perhaps Naraku did have some truth to what he said about Sesshoumaru.

* * *

**Too Dangerous to Exist**

* * *

_"Those around you... will die..." - Naraku, to Sesshoumaru_

----------------

Goshinboku, this is where it all started and this is where it will all end. The fate of the shikon and the lives of our heroes are to be decided here.

----------------

"Souryuuha!" 

Sesshoumaru unleashed the fury of his strongest attack, and Naraku is on the receiving end.

"Sesshoumaru-sama, I told you before ... those around US... will die. Ku ku ku."

After disintegrating some of Naraku's body, Naraku unleashed the wave of shouki as the Souryuuha finally dissipated. Everything that lives is consumed by miasma. The grass, the trees, and even the air one breathes is turned lifeless.

Naraku shot his shouki claws at Sesshoumaru, however Sesshoumaru parries it with Toukijin. He is knocked back and he strikes through Naraku's claws.

'_The scent of shouki in the air and I remember that she was smiling'_

'It is only an oni's fangs, after all.' Sesshoumaru thought, as the shouki-scarred Toukijin dissolves in his hand.

He thought Naraku's shouki would never affect him, it never affected him until now. He could feel it eating away at his hand. Even Sesshoumaru, can be susceptible to such powerful shouki.

"Ku Ku Ku, Sesshoumaru-sama..." Naraku said, mockingly. "I now have in my possession the completed shikon no tama. I become stronger... even stronger, even more powerful than you. Ku Ku Ku!"

Kohaku appears, he is ready to fight Naraku again, ready to give his life again.

* * *

- Flashback - 

"_Sesshoumaru-sama ... Kohaku-kun..." Rin was crying, "Rin knows what happened. Kagura-sama... she's gone, but Rin doesn't want anymore people to die. But Kohaku... he's going after Naraku. Is he going to come back?_

"_That is his choice, he can do what he wants. In the end, all humans will die. What difference does it make if he dies today or 50 years from now?" Sesshoumaru said, the delivery very cold.

* * *

_

-Next Flashback

* * *

_Naraku is about to take out Kohaku's shard. That is the final shard. In order for the Shikon to be complete, Kohaku must die._

"_You've done more than is needed. Ku Ku Ku! So now, you will die and all you will know in the afterlife is that you failed your family and comrades. Goodbye, Kohaku ..._

_Naraku rips out the final shard, as Kohaku dies. The incomplete jewel is aglow with a ominous black aura, only Kohaku's shard still remains pure. But it will be consumed by the evil._

* * *

Next Flashback –

* * *

'_She died because she chose to save you. And now, I, Sesshoumaru choose to save your life.'_

_Pulse. Sesshoumaru unsheathes the Tenseiga, focuses his eyes onto the minions of hell, and swipes. _

'_Tenseiga, this will be the last I save._

_Tensiega ripped through the minions of the underworld, and so, Kohaku has been given a second chance._

* * *

End Flashbacks –

* * *

"Brat, you've done enough." 

"You wouldn't understand, the only way I'll be able to get redemption is if I kill Naraku! So how can you tell me that I don't have the right."

Sesshoumaru drops what remains of Toukijin. _'On the contrary, I do understand'_

"You're throwing away your life."

Kohaku is surprised. Sesshoumaru had always wanted to kill him from the day they'd met. "And you are as well."

"You must live."

"So what gives me the right to live, when I can see the faces of all the men and women I've killed. They're waiting for me on the other side. So why must I live?"

"She died so that you could live. Her sacrifice, her death, would be meaningless if you die. It's a poor way to repay her."

"..." Kohaku looks down, solemnly. "I am sorry, it's all my fault."

"Kohaku , Protect Rin."

"Now go."

Kohaku slowly backs away from Sesshoumaru. Naraku begins to speak.

"Sesshoumaru-sama, you disappoint me." Naraku mockingly, "I've lost my respect for you, Sesshoumaru. Sesshoumaru saving mere humans. Kohaku's more useful than I thought."

'_As if you had any pride nor any honor.'_

Naraku laughed. "So even, Sesshoumaru, has something pitiful, eh? Could it be, that whore of a daughter. Oh that's right, you couldn't save Kagura, could you. So how does it feel, to be so powerless to do anything. You think your so damned important, but really, your useless."

"Kisama, omae no korosu."

"I told you before, and I tell you now, those around us will die. And nothing will change that."

"Naraku, you have sown the wind, and you will reap the whirlwind."

**Those are my final words to you, Naraku, remember them.**

* * *

**My eyes tint crimson with blood,**

**The wind around me begin to roar,**

**The blood of the strongest of Youkai ever known runs in my veins,**

**My youki is increasing, **

**My fangs and claws are growing,**

**I'm going to let my true youkai self take over, **

**Tenseiga is not stopping me.**

**I can't contain my feral rage.**

**I'll transform into a great white dog,**

**I am the daiyoukai from the west,**

**The last great dog demon,**

**And this Dog has his own Dokkasu shouki fangs, **

**Those around me will die...**

**Your right, it's true**

**I've made my choice and I won't be deterred **

**And for them to live, I must fade into the blue**

**There is no other choice but Naraku and I to disappear.**

**You deserve more than I, to kill that Naraku, brother,**

**Too bad we wont settle our fight, but**

**Whatever happens, it's going to end, one way or another**

**I'm searching for Redemption.**

**There's no other way.**

**I lived long enough, so let me do this one noble act.**

**Foolish it may be,**

**But for the those around us to live, **

**It has to come to an end, **

**I'll have no regrets, as long as I take Naraku to hell with me.**

**Your wrong Naraku, I can do something about it.**

**And those around me will live.**

**I, Sesshoumaru, ****am **

**Too Dangerous to Exist**

* * *

**Notes: I had this Idea for some time so I decided I'd write this.**

**Anyway, Kohaku will live. (He'd better!!)**

**Sesshoumaru is now busting out, Sesshou-tripod-maru( 3LeggedPuppy) and bring out some pwnage on Naraku. Though, he is not the one who kills him. He tried. We'll give him free dry cleaning for his fluff.**

**But, since I implied Sesshoumaru is gonna get rocked, everyone is going to be like ... w****hat the fuff you dare ****threaten the Fluff! But Naraku is gonna burn in hell. I can't wait till that happens. **

****

**

* * *

**

**Review !!!! **

* * *

**What do you think? **

Blasphemy? Have any of you thought of what might happen to Sesshoumaru in the end? Did I make any sense? Was Sesshoumaru OOC? O yea, the wind reaping thing, I got that quote from somewhere, and I cant seem to remeber. But I think it is a great line for Sesshoumaru to say to Naraku.


End file.
